Piloto Rebelde
*Gran Templo, Yavin 4 *Muelles espaciales de Mako-TaStar Wars 44: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part I *Base Eco, Hoth[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *5251977Estrellas Perdidas *''Hogar Uno[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] |emplazamientos= |formada= |fundada=19 ABY-18 ABYAhsoka |fragmentada= |reorganizada=Varios meses después de la Batalla de Endor, en piloto de la Nueva RepúblicaConsecuenciasConsecuencias (p. 50: "...hace tan solo unos meses, justo después de la Batalla de Endor." / p. 292: "'... por la que usted lleva un mes aquí, en coma.'") |disuelta= |restaurada= |era= |afiliacion=*Escuadrón Oro *Escuadrón Verde *Escuadrón FénixStar Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal *Alianza para Restaurar la República **Cuerpo de Cazas Estelares de la Alianza Rebelde}} Los pilotos rebeldes, también conocidos como pilotos de caza rebelde, eran pilotos que sirvieron tanto en el movimiento rebelde temprano como en la Alianza Rebelde bajo el cuerpo de cazas estelares de la Alianza. Lucharon en innumerables batallas contra las fuerzas imperiales durante el período previo y durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica. Pilotearon cazas como los cazas estelares Ala-A, cazas estelares Ala-B, cazas estelares Ala-X y cazas estelares Ala-Y, a menudo pilotando vehículos de baja altitud como los aerodeslizadores T-47. Apariciones *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Strike Missions'' * * * * * * *''Leia, Princesa de Alderaan'' * *''Forces of Destiny: The Leia Chronicles'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Heroes of Mandalore'' * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Estrellas Perdidas'' *''Lost Stars'' webcomic *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' novela *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Una Novela Juvenil'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 3'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 4'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 5'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 6'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' junior novelization *''Star Wars: Heroes Path'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' * * * * * * * *''Battlefront II: Escuadrón Infernal'' *''Princess Leia, Part I'' *''La Huida del Contrabandista: Una Aventura de Han Solo y Chewbacca'' *''Princess Leia, Part II'' *''Princess Leia, Part III'' *''Princess Leia, Part IV'' * *''Chewie and the Courageous Kid'' * * *''Heredero de los Jedi'' *''El Arma de un Jedi: Una Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''Luke and the Lost Jedi Temple'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Part 1'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Part 2'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Part 3'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Part 4'' *''Star Wars Annual 4'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Strikes, Part II'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Strikes, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 3: Vader, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 5: Vader, Part V'' *''Star Wars 5: Skywalker Strikes, Part V'' *''Star Wars 6: Skywalker Strikes, Part VI'' *''Darth Vader 6: Vader, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 7: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi: "The Last of His Breed"'' *''Star Wars 8: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part I'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part II'' *''Star Wars 10: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part III'' *''Star Wars 11: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 12: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 8: Shadows and Secrets, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 9: Shadows and Secrets, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 10: Shadows and Secrets, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 11: Shadows and Secrets, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 12: Shadows and Secrets, Part VI'' *''Vader Down, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 13: Vader Down, Part II'' *''Star Wars 13: Vader Down, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 14: Vader Down, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 14: Vader Down, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 15: Vader Down, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 19: Rebel Jail, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 22: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part II'' *''Star Wars 23: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part III'' *''Star Wars 25: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part V'' * *''Star Wars 26: Yoda's Secret War, Part I'' *''Star Wars 27: Yoda's Secret War, Part II'' *''Star Wars 28: Yoda's Secret War, Part III'' *''Star Wars 29: Yoda's Secret War, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 30: Yoda's Secret War, Part V'' *''The Screaming Citadel, Part I'' *''Star Wars 31: The Screaming Citadel, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 7: The Screaming Citadel, Part III'' *''Star Wars 32: The Screaming Citadel, Part IV'' *''Doctor Aphra 8: The Screaming Citadel, Part V'' *''Star Wars 36: Revenge of the Astromech'' *''Star Wars Annual 3'' *''Star Wars 37: Imperial Pride'' *''Doctor Aphra 17: Remastered, Part IV'' *''Doctor Aphra 18: Remastered, Part V'' *''Doctor Aphra 19: Remastered, Part VI'' *''Doctor Aphra 21: The Catastrophe Con, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 22: The Catastrophe Con, Part III'' *''Star Wars 38: The Ashes of Jedha, Part I'' *''Star Wars 39: The Ashes of Jedha, Part II'' *''Star Wars 40: The Ashes of Jedha, Part III'' *''Star Wars 41: The Ashes of Jedha, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 42: The Ashes of Jedha, Part V'' *''Star Wars 43: The Ashes of Jedha, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 44: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part I'' *''Star Wars 45: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part II'' *''Star Wars 46: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part III'' *''Star Wars 47: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 48: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part V'' *''Star Wars 49: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 50: Hope Dies, Part I'' *''Star Wars 51: Hope Dies, Part II'' *''Star Wars 52: Hope Dies, Part III'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi – The Storms of Crait 1'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Leia'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''El Imperio Contraataca: ¿Así que quieres ser un Jedi?'' *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novelization *''AT-AT Attack!'' *''Captured on Cloud City'' * *''Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''El Retorno del Jedi: ¡Cuidado con el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza!'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' junior novelization *''Rescue from Jabba's Palace'' *''Ewoks Join the Fight'' * *''Imperio Destruido, Parte I'' * * *''Imperio Destruido, Parte II'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte III'' * *''Consecuencias'' *''Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte IV'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' *''Líneas de Sangre'' *''Poe Dameron 13: The Gathering Storm, Part VI'' *''Poe Dameron 20: Legend Found, Part I'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' * }} Apariciones no canónicas * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''LEGO Star Wars: Droid Tales Episodes I-III'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' *''Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes'' }} Fuentes * *''Star Wars Costumes: The Original Trilogy'' *''Universo Star Wars'' * *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: La Guía Visual Definitiva'' *''Star Wars: La Enciclopedia Visual'' *''Star Wars: En Primera Línea'' *''Forces of Destiny: Tales of Hope & Courage'' *''Star Wars: Los Archivos Rebeldes'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' * ; imagen #6 * * * * * ; imagen #1 * * * * Notas y referencias }} Categoría:Organizaciones de la Alianza Rebelde